Another prank with results
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. This is second in the Blitzkrieg boys true personalities series, please leave a review.


The moment that Ian had recovered from his injuries of being blown up… he plotted revenge. That he would get his prankster honor back no matter the price. Kai was currently sitting in the shade of the dojo while the other Blitzkrieg members trained. He was ill with a fever of 106.9 and since they were no longer in the abbey they had no need to push themselves when sick.

"Let me… train~" The phoenix wielder whined uncharacteristically as he slumped against the wall losing too much energy from the pitiful plea. Tala snorted in annoyance and looked the bluenette over. Spencer doing the same with worry etched in his features. Bryan sat down next to the boy knowing he hated the loneliness more than the rest of them.

"Kai you're too ill to even move. How 'bout I just wait with yea?" He received a nod and sighed as the phoenix fell into an uneasy sleep. Everyone decided to take a break and have a little nap. Except for Ian of course, the little devil had prepared sleeping tranquilizers so he could pull his ultimate prank. But Kai woke up right after the shot. 'Damn I forgot he was immune to all of these things. He thought as he stared Kai right in the eyes and then whispered something into his ear. The boy slumped back against the wall with a serene expression on his face this time which made a bit of guilt bubble into his chest.

"Okay Rick their out so take them to the bus and I'll do the rest." Rick nodded and began to pick up the boys one by one leaving wincing at how much the boy weighed. He saw the he could count every one of Kai's ribs. And with that the Russian team was on the bus and Ian was gone.

"Alright I set up a feed so when they wake up we'll see everything that they do. And just so you know I have them stranded on an island not to far from where Gideon had you guys." Every one stared in awe as soon as the feed was connected. The boys were looking in complete ease as they slept on oblivious to everything and anything. The first to awaken was Bryan who just sat there for forever (Half an hour) and then blinked.

"erehw era ew…. Alat?" (Translation where are we …. Tala?) He shook the red head awake and watched in boredom as the boy banged his head on the seat in front of him before answering.

"In a bus and well I blame Ian. Spence wake up." He slapped the blond for a couple of times before amusing his self with shooting spitballs at the window. Who knows where he got the straw and ammunition and who knows where Bryan got a flamethrower. Kai was the last to awaken and well he plainly scared everyone by screaming in joy:

"You're back Yuriy!" and then going back to sleep 'Well that certainly wasn't planned' thought Spencer when he awoke completely and left to go scout the area.

"Oh yeah, Spence don't forget to take precautions level 33 and 8. If Midge put us here then we could be up against anything." Spitballs hit the back of Bryan's head while said boy was pulling apart the seats in the bus. Tala stopped when Kai sat next to him and punched him in the face.

"That's for not coming back after that experiment! Now how have you been?" he asked pleasantly all traces for the deep rage from before gone. Tala stared in complete confusion before realization dawned on him.

"Kai how old are you exactly?"

"Um… well I don't know you know that Yuriy, although we did agree that I was closest to a six years old and grandfather won't tell me. Not even Boris knows which was even funnier when he tried to guess." Tala smiled sadly as he pulled the boy into a hug.

"I had this weird dream where Ian was trying to pull a prank on us again and he told me something. I think it was :_ "When you awaken once again you shall relive the past in which you were scarred and in pain the most. Make the best of it for when this wears off you won't remember it. Good luck brother and pleasant dreams." _ And well I woke up here and where's 'cer."

"Tala this is the place where the 'breakers were stranded. And well we have another problem, by the name of Daichi." He said holding up the boy he found underneath the bus.

"Hi I'm Kai Alexander nice ta meet 'cha Daichi holder of Stratadragoon and I would like to say it is a pleasure to meet you. Yuriy, Sergei I think Ivan did this because he wanted us to understand something."

"Well since we're in the wilderness lets camp abbey style and take precautions 23-88, and 98-889. Just to be safe we should take out our artillery and all ammo we got." He received nods from everyone and they all got out of the bus to look for a good place to camp.

"Hey Yuriy if we're camping does that mean that Balkov wants us to do the usual? 'Cause I don't think Daichi can pull it off with just his hyper activeness."

"No Kai, we're free from there so we can do whatever we want." The cameras Ian installed were every where on the island so they could see just about everything.

"Hey Ian what are you really doing to them?" Tyson asked the question on all there minds.

"Trying to help them, they can't get over the abbey and still live by most of the rules. I got over it and well Kai is the only who needs this more than the others." He said as they went back to the screens.

"Sergei! I found a camera! Hmm, hiya Ivan where are you?" the phoenix asked the camera and waited for a response by sitting directly underneath it. He sat there smiling at the camera for a few minutes before looking to the left where Bryan was cursing the world for the untimely demise of his flamethrower.

"It was number 7 too." He said depressingly as he sat down by Kai and took a bite of the apple Tala tossed to him. As the Russian team plus the uncivilized one(Daichi nickname courtesy of one Tala Ivanov) ate in silence Kai had a brilliant idea.

"_Ðranzer I summon thee, to send us through space and time to watch history unfold. To change the part in which we take. Switch our souls into one another." _ Everyone fainted when Kai finished and Ian began typing in codes to restricted files written in Russian and began to tremble at what he found.

"Ah what hit me?" Daichi asked as he gazed over to Tala and screamed waking the others in the process. One look was all it took for everyone to (but Kai to) pinch their cheeks and feel the pain in this plus their own body. There was some maniacal laughter coming form Bryan's body but instead of silver eyes there was violet or was it crimson colored eyes?

"Ya like the change. Now we can see what it's like to be who we always wanted to be." Here's how it goes. Kai is Bryan, and Bryan is Spencer, Spencer is Tala and Tala is Daichi, and Daichi is in Kai.. Kai smiled as his eyes slowly became silver and the blue shark fins faded away. He stood up and left every one to think of what happened.

Night had come and every one was getting to sleep when Bryan, or rather Kai as he is now fell out of the tree he was in.

"When did we allow outsider in? Is your name Barthez?" he questioned as he eyed the flames of the camp site for reassurance.

"Why yes, and I would like to ask you all something. Would you like to go back to the abbey or let your friends die?" Tala looked up from his spot on the floor and turned to face Bryan(Kai) and see him nod in a daze and then look towards the fires.

"_You have committed many wrongs and your trial by the fire shall begin. All that you have done will have been burned away if you are guilty. You will no longer exist but in the memory of my master. Every one will be safe and this will be your end." _

When it was over everything was normal and back in its rightful place. Souls and all. Kai fell asleep, happily clutching onto Tala as he slept in peace for once in his arms. The redhead held onto the boy protectively as they all went to sleep.

"Hey Kai wake up, sleepy head." Tala whispered softly as the phoenix blinked cutely and yawned before sitting up. He nodded to his self and then laughed.

'**Have a nice sleep young one?'**

' _yeah I did Dranzer, Black Dranzer. Thank you for asking, did you have a nice rest?'_

'_**Master we wish you a good morning and to tell you to head to the river so you can find your way back.'**_

"Kai, Kai? Hello anybody home?" he looked towards the voice to see a concerned Sergei who placed his hand onto Kai's forehead. The fire was still going even though no one helped it to stay alive. Every one looked up when a chuckle, make that two very female chuckles were heard all over the woods.

"Show your selves!" Tala demanded the Blitzkrieg boys formed a protective barrier around Daichi.

"Hey… Yuriy that sounds a lot like… those two girls…" Kai fainted before he could continue his sentence immediately signaling that the boys would be in trouble if they were attacked.

"Why Demolition boys we're shocked you don't remember us." Said two voices in mock pity and sorrow. 'Who could they be? Kai says that they are probably familiar but then who unless it's. . .'

"Adrianna and Katie Hunter is that you?" asked an uncertain Tala as he stared at the bushes with an almost soft look of regret and sorrow.

"Yeah, it is but don't think we'll forgive you for what you and your tea did to us. You betrayed us!"

"It wasn't like that we were only trying to h-"

"Stop it! We don't care because here and now we'll destroy you and that pathetic team!" Katie and Adrianna screamed in anger as they stepped out of the bushes. Katie was at least 5'3 with short blonde hair up to her shoulders and pale blue eyes that seemed almost blind. And Adrianna had black hair with purple highlights and emerald green eyes that sparkled with unhidden rage and fury.

By then Kai had awakened and snuck away to the bus to pick up the straw and paper from Tala's chair. When he came back Adrianna had launched he blade at Tala's head and almost hit him but missed.

POOTY!

Everyone froze as Adrianna picked a spitball off her check and turned to the left as did everyone else. Kai waved at her and smiled liked the old days and shot her again on the forehead with another one. She fell to the ground laughing and Katie ran over and squeezed the life out of Kai.

"Can't… breathe" he wheezed and slid to the floor in an ungracious heap. When the whole scene was over Katie and Kai were running around in a circle as a butterfly was trying to escape them. Keyword trying and failing. They both trapped it when they made to high five one another.

"Adrain, Katie 'n me caught a butterfly for ya." Kai squealed as they handed their prize to Adrianna who loved their pet name for her. Even though it was a boy's name that way they went through a lot of trouble to shorten it for her so she loved it. 'I wonder if Kai knows he's not six. I mean he's certainly acting like he is and even if he thinks he is what could make him act like this?' Katie thought while gazing at the two-toned blader before her eyes.

"Hey Yuriy when can we leave? I mean Dranz says to follow the river to leave this place but I have a feeling we should wait."

"I honestly have no idea and maybe if we choose to stay a while longer it won't hurt. And besides… this means that we do get to have that camping experience like a normal family!" Tala said excitedly as he shot up to go look for food and fire wood.

"I think we created a monster Ivan. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YURIY'S GONNA MAKE SURE OF IT!" Kai screamed and climbed to the top of his tree and prepared a whole bunch of nuts to shoot at the poor unsuspecting wolf when he came back from his happy moment.

"Tala I think you may want to duck. Kai got the idea that you were gonna kill us all in this camp area. I think he hit his head to hard."

"When did he hit his head?" Bryan blushed and muttered something before shaking his head and forming an 'x' in front of is chest. (Open chest a game me 'n ma bro play but we got band since he's a boy and I'm a girl. Anyway it's basically if you don't make an 'x' you get hit anywhere and you can't do anything to said person your playing against.)

BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! Tala was buried alive by hundreds of nuts and squirrels came out of now where and ran off with them.

"Maybe what Ivan did isn't so bad. I mean we get to be a family agai- what the hell is going on?! And why are we in the middle of now where?" Kai questioned as he assumed the mask of indifference and leaned on his tree. 'Wonder what happened the last thing I remember is looking at Ian.'

"IANNNNNNNNNN! You stinking little midget I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!" Kai screamed in realization at the nearest camera and watched as it self destructed.

"Who would have guessed that after all this we would have become well… more like Ian?" Kai said as they viewed the video after arriving home a couple of days later. The Russians looked far more relaxed and calm than ever and they didn't even have coffee with them on the trip. Everything seemed peaceful until Ian spiked Kai's cup of strawberry milkshake with Russian vodka.

But that's a tale for another time.


End file.
